A Simple Love Story
by loveabhi
Summary: bad at summary pls read and review


**A/N**

**THANKS FOR LIKING ALL MY STORIES AND THIS IS A GIFT TO VAMPIRE FEELINGS AND SHRUTS**

**IN BUREAU**

A man entered the bureau and with him a woman also entered

**Man**:arey suno tho arey.. but she went to her desk angrily

Meanwhile ACP called him so he went there then he went near her and said

**Man**:hello sweet heart he said with a smile

**Woman**:kya hain? She said angrily

**Man**:chalo

**Woman**:kaha? She asked him being confused

**Man**:ghar aur kaha?

**Woman**:par abhi toh aaye hain

**Man**:haan par ACP sir ne hume chutti dedi chalo warna sir gussa ho jaayengey

**Woman**:theek hain chalo

And they went

**IN CAR**

**Man**:naraaz ho?

**Woman**:nahi bahut khush hun ki mera pati ne aisa kaam kiya hain she said teasingly

**Man**:kya? Mujhe toh laga tha kit um naraz ho mujhse

**Woman**:aap chup chap gaadi chaliye she said angrily

And they reached home

**INSIDE THE HOME**

Woman angrily went inside and man followed her with head down

**Man**:mera baat toh suno na pls… and the woman turned towards him angrily

**Woman**:kya sunu hain kya sunu? Yehi ki aap kaise uss bangle ki terrace pe chad gaye aur waha se khudne waala the she said angrily shouting

**Man**:yaar..wo tho…mein uss aurat ko bachane keliya..wo.. and he stood with head down

**Woman**:kya wo tho wo tho laga rakha hain aap?aapne mere baare mein ek sec bhi nahi socha ki agar aapko kuch hota tho mera kya hota? (teary tone) aap jaante hain mujhe kitna darr laga jab meine yeh sab suna tho mujhe…mujhe tho laga tha ki meine aapko khodiya hain par aap..apko meri koi parwa nahi hain na… and she stopped as he blocked his lips with hers she was shocked but responed after 10 minutes they broke

**Man**:abhi bhi lagta hain ki mein tumhari parwa nahi karta

**Woman**:agar aap meri parwa karte tho aapne aisa kyu kiya?

**Man:**hum cid waale hain hume har waqt khatra rehta na he said softly

**Woman**:haan meine aisa kab kaha ki hume khatra nahi hota par aap tho har waqt apne aap ko khatra mein daalte hain jaan bujh kar

**Man**:dekho yaar….acha theek hain mein ab promise karta hun ki mein aayinda kabhi aise harkat nahi karunga theek hain

**Woman**:theek hain and she hugged him tightly he also hugged him

**Man**:chalo lunch karte hain

**Woman**:haan chaliye

**AT DINING TABLE**

**Man**:haan tho tumne ghaadi mein kya kaha mujhe pati…he said while eating

**Woman**:nahi..wo..wo..tho meine gusse mein bol diya

**Man**:ek baar shaadi tho ho jaane do phir batata tumhe

**Woman**:acha par aapne tho mujhe abhi tak propose hi nahi kiya

**Man**:do mahine pehle hi tho kiya tha

**Woman**:wo tho pyaar keliye shaadi ke liye nahi

**Man**:acha tho tum chahti ho ki mein tumhe shaadi ke liye propose karu

**Woman**:haan wo..matlab…

**Man**:theek hain pehle khana khalo

And he went away to his house

Meanwhile in cid bureau man2 was moving behind woman2

**Man2**:arey ruko tho dekho mein explain kar sakta hun

**Woman2:**kya? Kya explain karogey? Haan? Badi shok haina flirting karneka tho jao ussi ke paas mere paas kyu aaye she said angrily

**Man2 POV**:oh..tho madam gusse mein nahi posissive hain kuch aur satata hun maza aayega (loudly)arre wo tho ab jail mein haina tho mein flirt kaise kar sakta hun he said innocently

**Woman2**:tho kisi aur ke paas jao mere paas kyu aaye ho?

**Man2:**arre ab maan bhi jao na yaar

**Woman2**:theek hain tho sir aap jayiye apna kaam kijiye mein apna kaam karungi and she went towards her desk and man looked at all helplessly Abhi came forward and said

**Abhi:**pari gussa kyu ho rahi ho uski galti thodi hain wo tho ACP sir ne isse bheja tha waha

**Woman2**:tho bhai kya saari galti ACP sir ki hain?

**Abhi**:haan

**ACP**:kya?

Abhi jumped at his place and found ACP standing behind him

**Abhi**:si..sir…sir aap yaha?

**ACP**:haan mein yaha yaha nahi toh aur kaha hunga?

**Abhi**:haan sir wo sir no sir

**ACP**:chup aur chalo mere saath

**Abhi**:yes sir and went with him by giving angry look to woman2

**Man2**:ab tho maan jao na yaar

**Woman2:**nahi

**Man2**:par kam se kam baat tho karo na mujhse

**Woman2**:nahi mujhse kyun jao jaake uss uss…kya naam hain uska?

**Man2**: Niharika

**Woman2**:pata hain mujhe jao ab she said angrily

And she moved to parking lot and he moved behind her

**Man2**:arey suno toh..

**Woman2**:kya hain?

**Man2**:sorry yaar ab maaf bhi kardo na pls he said cute tone acha theek hain kaan pakad ke plssss in cute tone

Woman2 can't resist that face so she started smiling

**Woman2**:theek hain agar phirse aisa kiya tho goli maar dungi

**Man2**:theek hain chalo chalte hain

And he dropped her at house and went away

Both man and man2 went to shopping mall and purchased sarees for their loves and went to their houses knocked the door and went

Woman and woman2 opened the door and found a gift pack they took it and went inside

Woman got a blue colour saree with matching accessories and woman2 got a pink colour saree with matching accessories and a note with them

Woman

**Jaldi se yeh saree pehan ke hotel blue moon palace mein aajao with love ************

Woman2

**Jaldi se yeh saree pehan ke hotel blue moon palace mein aajao with love ***********

Both smiled and got ready and went to hotel

**IN HOTEL **

Woman entered and manager went near her

**Manager**:Ms.******** aap keliye koi swimming pool side pe wait kar raha hain that way mam he said pointing towards at the direction

**Woman**:thank u and she went

**AFTER 15 MINUTES **

Woman2 entered and again manager went near her

**Manager**:Ms.******** aap keliye koi garden ke side pe wait kar raha hain that way mam he said pointing towards at one direction

**Woman2**:thank u and she went

Both reached their place and were shocked to see the scenario it was beautifully decorated with heart shaped balloons flowers etc…,

**AT SWIMMING POOL SIDE**

**Woman**:yeh sab…

**Man**:tumhare liye and he played a song a dance and she gladly accepted it and both started dancing

**AT GARDEN SIDE**

**Woman2**:wow! Yeh sab tumne kiya

**Man2**:haan tumhare liye and they both danced too

After sometime both girls are shocked to see the boys on knees

**Man **and** man2: I LOVE U KYA TUM MUJHSE SHAADI KAROGI **

Both were shocked but nodded yes

**Woman **and** woman2: HAAN**

And they hugged each other

**Man**:I love u soooo much **SHREYA** and thanks mere zindagi mein aane keliye

**Shreya**:thanks tho mujhe kehna chahiye thank u sooo much and I love u too **RAJAT**

And again hugged each other

**Man2**:I love u soooo much **PURVI**

**Purvi:**I love u too **KAVIN** kya tum mujhse ek wada karogi

**Kavin**:kya?

**Purvi**:yehi kit um mujhe kabhi chodke nahi jaaoge

**Kavin**:nahi kabhi nahi and both hugged each other

And all four were moving by talking to eachother and they met in the middle of hotel

**All**:tum log yaha?

**Kavin**:haan wo hum bas aise hi…

**Shreya**:oh…date she said naughtily

**Purvi**:nahi wo…and started to blush par tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho? Kahi tum dono bhi date pet ho nahi aaye…hmm…said said teasingly

Now it's time of Rajeya to blush Rajat diverted to topic as

**Rajat**:chalo saath mein dinner karte hain

**Kavin**:haan chalo chalo

And they had their dinner and all four lived happily ever after

(Rajat gifted Shreya the saree like she had worn in Zehreeli Hatya)

(Kavin gifted Purvi the saree like she had worn in Kaali Diwali)

**SO KAISE LAGA STORY HOPE U BOTH LIKED IT AND IT REACHED UR EXPECTATIONS AND THANKS FOR READING AB PADHI LIYA THO REVIEW BHI KAR DIJIYE BAS EK MINUTE BHI NAHI LAGTA YAAR REVIEW KARNE MEIN SO KEEP SMILING AND TAKECARE**

**URS**

**LOVEABHI aka DEEPIKA**


End file.
